


Puzzle Pieces

by TheBlackSouledFox



Series: SoRiku Week 2018 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Introspection, M/M, SoRiku Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackSouledFox/pseuds/TheBlackSouledFox
Summary: Soriku Week Day 2: FamiliarityThere's something oddly familiar about Roxas...





	Puzzle Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I had a cute fluff fic planned for today but went with angst instead... whoops. Enjoy!

From his vantage point, RIku could watch Roxas as he skated through the streets of Twilight Town. The boy smiled as he passed townsfolk, waving in greeting before speeding past them. With each grin, with every movement, Riku’s heart ached. Roxas was so familiar, yet so heartbreakingly different at the same time. It was as though someone had taken everything Sora was and scrambled it, creating someone Riku couldn’t recognize. All the pieces were there, they were just in the wrong order. 

_My pieces don’t exactly line up anymore, either…_ He looked away from his Roxas and down towards his gloved hands. So much larger and different than he was used to. He supposed it was fitting for Roxas to be familiar yet different, when Riku’s own body wasn’t even remotely the same.

He looked back up to find Roxas had stopped his skateboard, and was talking excitedly to the teenager named Hayner. They were soon joined by the other two, Pence and Olette. The dull ache in Riku’s heart turned into a sharp echo. So familiar. And yet so different.

Suddenly he wasn’t standing on the rooftops of Twilight Town. Instead, he found himself in a memory. Soft sand shifted under his boots. The hot, overbearing sun hanging overhead bore down upon him. He was back at Destiny Islands. He was home.

The calming sound of the waves lapping against the shore was suddenly broken by the sound of children, laughing and panting as they ran across the sand. They blew past Riku, squealing and chasing each other before disappearing around a bend.

Riku remembered this like it had been yesterday. Kairi had challenged them to a race. Riku had ended up winning, but…

He followed the child versions of himself and his best friends, his footsteps leaving no prints as he walked. It wasn’t long until he heard it. The sounds of Sora whimpering and holding back tears. 

Riku rounded the corner just as Kairi raced back towards him, shouting over her shoulder “I’ll get help!” before running straight past RIku and disappearing again. Behind her, sitting on the soft white sand were the younger versions of Sora and Riku. Sora was sniffling, clutching his knee to his chest. His knee was scraped open, oozing blood down his leg. 

The younger version of himself was kneeling next to Sora, a hand on his shoulder and concern in his eyes. “Don’t worry, Sora,” he said. “Kairi will get help.”

Sora sniffled, gripping his leg tightly. “I’m sorry, Riku…”

“For what?”

“Making you worry… I just wanted to be strong, like you.”

Younger Riku blinked, staring at Sora as though he couldn’t figure out what to say. “Oh, ah, well… I-I mean.” Younger Riku coughed into his hand. 

And the younger version of himself spoke, Riku found himself mouthing the words along with him. “It’ll be okay Sora, we’ll get stronger together.”

As Sora wiped his eyes and smiled up at the younger Riku, the memory faded, leaving Riku standing once again on the rooftops of Twilight Town. Roxas and his friends were still laughing and talking, completely unaware of Riku.

So familiar. And yet so different.

It’d been hard fighting Roxas, harder than he’d like to admit. It was hard, seeing Oathkeeper and Oblivion in his hands. And had been even harder to tell himself it wasn’t Sora he was fighting, but Roxas. It’d hard to push past the overwhelming familiarity, but he’d done it. And he’d do it again to save Sora. As many times as he needed too. He would become strong, he would save Sora.

He would put their pieces back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you enjoy what I write, check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/seasaltdreams) and [ Tumblr](http://seasaltandlostdreams.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
